The Raging Night
Prologue Crystal lay on the damp grass, her tail tip twitch as she tried to look serious but she couldn't with her litter sister trying to play. Cystral growl filling her tone with annoyance" Leave me alone". Her sister rolled on the dirt giving her wide brown eyes" Your no fun anymore, Crystal". Crystal glance at her sister, Snow" I going to be alpha, I have to be serious". Snow rolled her brown eyes, " You mean with Nature, honestly why would you want to be alpha if he would be your mate". Crystal glared at her" Because, It seem like I don't Care about my parent's choices". Snow tail wagged and she leap on her back, crushing her. Crystal yelp and playfully swipe her ear. Snow playfully bit her ear, and Crystal paw her head. The two young adults played, until a massive brown and orange male stood infront of them with prey in their jaws. " Hello, Crystal". Crystal shook off Snow" Hello, Nature". Now with Snow off of her she could see Nature held a plump rabbit and a squirrel in his massive jaws. ... Crystal gave a howl of grief, her father-dog and mother-dog was ended by a wolf. Snow glance at her, her eyes covered in grief" We be.. Okay", she said as if she was looking like she was trying to find the right words. A howl silented their grieving, Nature stood his tail stiffen" We grieve for Alpha and Beta, but I will stand with you as Alpha".He sighed, but in his eyes show no grief'' He end Mother-dog and father-dog.'' Nature countunied" I need a mate, A beta and I choose". Crystal saw Nature's brown eyes land on her's, " Please no", she muttered silently. Nature barked" Crystal, you will be my beta and my mate". Crystal snarled" Never, you ended my father-dog and my mother-dog", Nature growl" A wolf end them for it was their fur on your parents claws, after all your parents always wanted us to lead the pack what happened with respecting your parents wishes"? Crystal snarled but Nature flicked his tail" You don't have an choice". ... Crystal lay in the large nest, her pups snuggled closely to her. The pack rule has good horrible at Nature's leadership, he doesn't hunt, he eats and saves himself food for himself, he even ended a pup for getting on his'nerves'. The spirit dogs would never allow such evil, but he literally controls the spirit dogs. The two pups was female, which Nature was furious saying that they were female but it didn't matter. Snow bark as she slid in the den" Hi, Crystal, how Howl and Bark"? Howl, The brown and white female pup paw her other sister as she suckle from her" Good". Snow barked at Crystal" We be save by a dog my sister, soon". Chapter 1 Speed raise her hindleg, scratching her ear. The Patrol-dogs were out patroling as usual, the pups play in the dirt. Howl and Bark, which was Crystal and Nature the Alpha and Beta. A bark made her turn" Hi, Speed", It was Lion and he did look like a lion. His neck fur was like a Lion's mane as lay in the nest" When we going hunting"? Speed shrugged, her tail wagging" I don't know, Cherry had Spin pups yesterday, they cute you should see them". Lion shrugged, his tail wagged slowly" I never did like pups", Speed gave an amused bark" But they help the pack grow". Lion just rest his head on his paws" Let just hope that Alpha don't eat all the food". Speed bark" Ya". A loud bark sent both Lion's and Speed's heads up" Patrol-dogs are back, hunters will hunt",the bark had came from Alpha. Spin ran out of the camp, Speed and Lion followed him